


my best friend wears glasses and yet she cannot see

by lhknox



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Comedy, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 20:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhknox/pseuds/lhknox
Summary: "She wears the skinniest jeans Kara’s ever seen, a cropped black turtleneck shirt that reveals her abs (Abs abs abs abs abs abs abs abs abs abs abs, yells Kara’s internal monologue), and a pair of dark-rimmed glasses Kara’s never seen Lena wear."---After the hard day everyone has in 4x02, Nia takes Kara to a spoken poetry night.Turns out, Lena's a poet. And she's performing.





	my best friend wears glasses and yet she cannot see

**Author's Note:**

> things im ignoring: james and lena dating, the mortal danger kara was in at the end of the episode
> 
> also unbetad bc thats just who i am as a person
> 
> (based on this: http://karalovesallthegirls.tumblr.com/post/179067179003/murdershegoat-murdershegoat-lena-wearing-that)

Kara doesn’t really want to be at a spoken poetry open mic on a Tuesday night, in fact, she’d rather be anywhere else.

 

And yet.

 

Nia had almost begged her to go along with her. 

 

“Please, Ms. Danvers, er, uh, Kara,” she had stammered. “I have a lot to get off my chest and it would mean a lot if you joined me.”

 

“I’ve had a pretty long day, Nia, I was in a hostage situation.”

 

But then the puppy dog eyes that remind Kara so much of herself and bam, she’s sitting in the back of a cramped cafe somewhere so far past downtown she’s not even sure they’re in National City anymore.

 

The lights are dim and goddamn she wishes she were at home in bed, but Kara smiles at Nia’s wide grin, she sips the chai tea she had gotten on the house (courtesy of some batted eyelashes) and she thinks that things could be worse.

 

“So what’s your poem about, Nia?” Kara asks. The cafe’s still relatively empty, slowly filling with patrons ready for the open mic.

 

“I stopped a few guys from beating an alien in a pizza shop today,” Nia says softly. “His image changing thingie stopped working and they just… turned on him. It was pretty jarring.”

 

“Oh my god, are you okay?” Kara asks, before adding, “are you gonna write about it??”

 

Nia laughs. “Already submitted a draft to James. But it… it brought up a lot of personal stuff for me that I needed to get off my chest.”

 

Kara rests a comforting hand on Nia’s arm. “I’m glad you trust me enough to reveal your truths in front of me.”

 

“Ms. Grant said you were the most trustworthy person in National City, and that I could rely on you no matter what. That you’re the bravest person she knows.”

 

Kara smiles at her old boss’s words, thinking back to when the only things Cat would say to her were vague insults. How far they’ve come.

 

The cafe fills more and more, and eventually a long haired, plaid-wearing man takes the stage and welcomes everybody to the open mic. Kara listens to the first few poets recite their pieces, and dear god, she hopes Nia is better than they are.

 

The next few don’t do anything to bolster her confidence in the level of talent present in the cafe.

 

And then Nia takes the stage and it dawns on Kara exactly why Nia was so shaken over what she’d seen earlier in the day. Nia’s words burrow under Kara’s skin and they bring her to tears and they make Kara appreciate Nia so much more.

 

And once she’s finished, the cafe goes wild with finger snapping because apparently that’s what you do for spoken poetry. Only Kara forgets and claps way too loudly, drawing the ire of some of the audience members. But it’s worth it because Nia’s got the biggest smile Kara’s ever seen on her face. She returns to their table soon after and Kara leans across - almost spilling their drinks - and hugs her as tightly as she can.

 

“Nia, that was phenomenal,” she says, her voice breaking slightly.

 

“Thanks,” Nia says, the sound muffled in Kara’s shoulder. Kara releases her before she crushes her to death.

 

“That was… to get up there and talk about your experience like that. You’re so incredibly brave. So much braver than I am, by far.”

 

Nia shrugs. “I don’t feel brave. But I’m really glad you know I’m trans, and I’m glad that I have you to trust. I don’t know too many people in the city.”

 

“You let me know if there’s anything you need, ever. I know Supergirl, y’know.”

 

Nia laughs. “Yeah, James said you never shut up about it.” Kara feigns shock.

 

The bicker back and forth a bit more, and neither notice the next person who takes the stage.

 

In fact, Kara doesn’t even realise they’d called someone else up until she hears the familiar voice talk into the microphone.

 

“This poem is called ‘My best friend wears glasses and yet she cannot see’.”

 

Kara’s head whips up so fast she thinks she’s broken her neck and now she’s hallucinating.

 

But there, on the stage, is Lena Luthor. Only she’s in the most un-Lena outfit. She wears the skinniest jeans Kara’s ever seen, a cropped black turtleneck shirt that reveals her abs ( _ Abs abs abs abs abs abs abs abs abs abs abs,  _ yells Kara’s internal monologue), and a pair of dark-rimmed glasses Kara’s never seen Lena wear.

 

“Is that…?” Nia pauses.

 

“Yes,” Kara replies shortly.

 

“My best friend wears glasses and yet she cannot see the way I look at her.

She wears glasses and yet looks right through me.

She wears glasses and yet every day I wonder if I’m invisible.

She wears glasses and yet misses the way I angle my body towards her.

She wears glasses and yet her bright blue eyes shine right through them.

Me?

I see her. 

I see her kindness as it shines through from her heart towards the rest of the nation

I see the curves of her body and I imagine what it’ll be like held against my own.

I see her I see her I see her.

My best friend wears glasses and yet she cannot see. 

She cannot see that I am in love with her

So head over heels in love.

She wears glasses but cannot see a goddamn thing.”

 

Snaps fill the room and Kara feels numb and she can see (perfectly fine, thank you) Nia staring at her from the corner of her eye.

 

“Was she… talking about-”

 

“I think so?” Kara’s voice is oddly high and she feels like she might faint but instead she watches as Lena walks off the stage and straight to the bar where she downs two shots and then exists the shop.

 

“Where did she get alcohol from?” Nia asks. “This is a cafe.”

 

_ Lena can do anything, _ Kara wants to say, but she doesn’t think she’s able to form sounds anymore.

 

“Do you want me to take you home?” Nia asks, concern lacing her voice. Kara nods dumbly, and lets Nia lead her out of the cafe and into an Uber. They ride in silence until --

 

“I’m sorry, Kara,” Nia says, “I shouldn’t have taken you there tonight.”

 

“Don’t apologise,” Kara replies, finding her voice. “I’m so glad I got to hear you perform. I just wasn’t expecting….  _ her...  _ to be there.”

 

“I didn’t realise you guys were so close.”

 

“She’s my best friend.”

 

Nia mutters something Kara thinks might be ‘Big yikes’.

 

“I just… I didn’t even think this was an option,” Kara admits.

 

“Well, do you want it to be one?”

 

Kara doesn’t respond. Because she knows the answer.

 

The Uber, conveniently, arrives at Kara’s building. 

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Kara.”

 

“Nia?” Kara says before she gets out of the car. 

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Thank you again for tonight. You’re a really special person.”

 

Nia beams and hugs Kara, before letting her out of the car. Kara watches as it drives away. And then she flies to Lena’s house. 

 

///

 

Kara bangs on Lena’s balcony door, her heart racing wildly in her chest. 

 

Lena pulls back the curtains, changed out of her poetry attire and into satin pyjamas. 

 

“Kara??” she says, opening the door. “How did you get out there.”

 

“I flew here,” Kara replies, all secrets going out the window. 

 

“You what?”

 

“Flew here. Because I’m—“

 

“Don’t say it. Don’t tell me like this.”

 

Kara frowns at her. “What do you mean like this?”

 

_ She knows? _

 

“You’re angry. Why are you so worked up?”

 

Kara processes everything in front of her right now. Lena seemingly knowing her secret, asking her not to tell her while she’s angry like this. Should she say anything? Call Lena out? Tell her the truth?

 

She sees the concern in Lena’s eyes and takes a deep breath, deciding that maybe this discussion could wait until another day. She’s in the middle of thinking of a new excuse. 

 

And then she sees a pile of clothes on the living room floor, a cropped turtleneck and black skinny jeans. 

 

And she’s angry all over again. 

 

“I don’t  _ see  _ you?” Kara almost yells. “I don’t see that you’re in love with me??”

 

Lena’s face goes white. 

 

“You don’t know shit, Lena!”

 

“I. I mean, of course I didn’t know you were going to be there. Why the hell would you be there??” 

 

“Nia took me, but that’s not important. Why could you tell a room full of strangers that you’re in love with me but you couldn’t tell me?”

 

“I don’t know,” Lena answers facetiously. “Why couldn’t my best friend trust me enough to tell me she’s Supergirl? Why did she wait to reveal her biggest secret until  _ now _ ? Why did she have to wait until she knew I was hurting before announcing it?”

 

Kara stops in her tracks, a silence falling between them that has never been there before. She can’t bring herself to look away from Lena’s teary eyes, from the pain they hold. She feels guilt seep through her; usually when she looks into Lena’s eyes she sees the universes they hold, the secrets and the wisdom and the love. But now it’s all gone, and sadness takes their place and Kara knows it’s her fault. 

 

“I’ve never been good enough for you,” Kara whispers. “I’m not brave enough.”

 

“Kara.”

 

“I couldn’t risk losing you.”

 

Lena takes Kara’s hand, resting her forehead against Kara’s. Tears wet Kara’s cheeks, and her glasses fog.

 

And then, so slowly, Lena kisses Kara. Kara can taste Lena’s own tears mix with the taste of cold mintiness of her breath. For a moment, nothing exists outside of this: Lena’s lips and Lena’s tongue and Lena’s shuddering breaths. For a moment, they are the only thing that exists and they are the only things that matter, Kara and Lena and nothing more.

 

“Wow,” Kara murmurs as they finally break away.

 

“Ditto,” Lena replies.

 

Kara kisses her again, deeper than before, with more urgency and desperation. 

 

Before she knows what’s happening Lena’s leading her to the bedroom and Kara’s peeling off Lena’s satin pyjamas and then they’re a tangle of limbs and breaths and love.

 

And the next morning, when Lena brings her coffee and lends her a fresh set of clothes, Kara thinks she might be dreaming as she kisses her best friend and feels her heart swell to an inconceivable size.

 

“Lena?” Kara says.

 

“Kara?”

 

“You should wear that cropped turtleneck more often.”

 

Lena rolls her eyes, but she smiles despite herself.

 

“I’ll see you tonight,” Kara says, kissing her before she leaves the apartment. She doesn’t care how she’s going to explain the fact she’s clearly wearing Lena Luthor’s clothes to Nia or James. 

 

She only cares that the air between her and Lena is secret free.

 

And she’s glad that she can see everything clearly.

**Author's Note:**

> find me at murdershegoat on tumblr sunglasses emoji


End file.
